Je t'aime moi non plus
by Pouka
Summary: Quelques pages du journal d'une fille qui a le coeur brisé.
1. Tu es parti

J'ai envie d'écrire, mais je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Tant de pensées flottent dans mon esprit, tel un tourbillon qui emporte tout sur son passage, elles balayent mon cerveau. Elles m'empêchent de penser à autre chose, toutes ces pensées se tournent vers une seule chose, ou plutôt vers une seule personne, la seule personne, l'unique.

Celle qui s'est emparé de mon coeur, mais pourtant je chercher à la faire sortir. Tu y es venu si facilement, il t'a suffit de quelques regards, quelques paroles, et pouf tu es entré, sans prévenir, et tu as prit toute la place. Tous les autres qui étaient déjà présent ont été expulsés. J'avais déjà réussit à t'oublier, mais tu avais été moins présent dans ma vie, c'était plus facile.

Mais tu m'as fait des promesses, tu m'as dit que tu serais à moi, entièrement à moi. Malheureusement, la distance nous séparait, tu étais à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor.

On ne pouvait pas se voir souvent, c'est ce qui a tout gâché.

Je savais que tu étais un coureur de jupons, que tu ne m'attendrais pas forcément. Mais je ne t'ai demandé que 6 jours! Est-ce trop? Pour toi, oui apparemment, tu n'as tenu que 4 jours, et encore, je me demande si tu n'as pas craqué avant.

Mais après tout, peut-être que je m'avance trop, tu m'a juste dit "Oui, mais tu sais..." quand je t'ai rappelé que je voulais te voir. Tout de suite, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, je t'ai demandé "Oui mais tu sais quoi?". Tu m'a souris et m'a simplement dit "Rien, mais réfléchis..." avant de me tourner le dos et de t'en aller.

Un froid s'est emparé de moi, le froid de la peur, le froid du doute. Ce genre de froid que vous ressentez lorsque vous vous trouvez devant deux choix. L'un vous conduit à votre perte, et l'autre, vous ne le savez pas, mais vous espérez que ça vous mènera au bonheur.

Je t'ai regardé partir, sans rien dire, je m'attendais à ce que tu te retournes et que ru me dise "Non, je plaisante!". Et que tu prennes les choses en mains, en venant m'embrasser passionnément. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu t'es contenté de partir, les mains dans les poches, ton sac se balançant au rythme de tes pas. Tu as emprunté un autre couloir et tu as disparut de mon champ de vision.

Ces quelques mots venaient de me bouleverser, pourtant, ils pouvaient avoir plusieurs significations. Mais pour moi, cela voulait forcément dire "J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre; J'en ai marre de t'attendre..." et encore plein d'autre significations négatives. 

Je passai le reste de ma journée à réfléchir, et à me repasser ces mots dans ma tête, inlassablement. 

Je voulais en savoir plus, je voulais que tu me dises le fond de ta pensée, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas savoir. J'avais peur.  
Peur de découvrir que tu ne voulais plus de moi, peur de découvrir que je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir dans mes bras. Peur de découvrir que je ne pourrais jamais m'endormir avec toi, et me réveiller ma tête posée sur ton torse, ta main noyée dans mes cheveux. Peur de me faire une raison, peur de voir tous ces mauvais sentiments reprendre le dessus. Peur d'être à nouveau submergée par la tristesse, le désespoir et les larmes.

Quand je suis sortie de cette phase il y a quelques mois, je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais redevenir comme ça. Là où ma seule obsession était d'en finir, de partir, ne plus jamais revenir. Partir pour renaître autre part, prendre un nouveau départ, refaire une vie ailleurs dans un monde meilleur.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire, il y a toujours quelque chose qui m'en a empêché. Quelque chose de spécial dans l'endroit où je vis, chez les gens que je côtoie tous les jours à l'école. Je ne sais pas trop.

Toujours est-il qu'il a été une des personnes à me redonner goût à la vie, de par ses rires, de par ses regards, de par son sourire.

Nous avons parlé toute une nuit, tu m'as fait des avances, je t'en ai fait. Tu as capturé mon coeur, j'ai cru que j'avais capturé le tien, mais apparemment non.

Pourtant, j'avais cru déceler une étincelle dans ton regard ce soir là, une étincelle qui signifierait que tu m'appréciais. Mais je crois que je me suis trompée, tu voulais mon corps, pas mon coeur.

J'en étais consciente au début, je te l'ai dit, tu m'as affirmé le contraire. Enfin, le contraire, tu m'a dit "Non, il n'y a pas que ça...". Je voulais quelque chose de sérieux, pas une relation uniquement basée sur le sexe. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable, tu m'as dit que tu pourrais attendre. Mais tu as du te dire "Je ne sais pas jusque quand".

C'est vrai, tu étais assez brusque et crû dans tes propos au début, mais tu t'es adoucit. Tu as tenu des propos que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre dans ta bouche. C'était réconfortant "il a mûrit" pensai-je.

C'est vrai, il a mûrit, mais pas dans le sens que je pensais, il s'est plutôt amélioré dans son jeu d'acteur. Mais bien sûr, c'était facile de me mentir, nous étions dans le noir la plupart du temps.

J'ai été stupide de te croire, stupide de m'être laissée berner. Stupide d'avoir cru que tu aurais pu changer...

C'est étonnant de voir comment il peut manipuler les gens, les amener à l'aimer et les jeter ensuite. Il m'a amené à l'aimer, et maintenant, je suis prisonnière de lui. Dès que je ferme les yeux, son visage apparaît, me souriant.

Son si beau visage, qui me hante, sa voix si sensuelle et masculine qui résonne sans arrêt à mes oreilles.

Mon corps entier ne vit que pour toi, et moi-même, je ne vis que dans l'attente d'une réponse. Une réponse à toutes ces questions que je me pose depuis que tu t'es éloigné de moi ce jour-là.

J'entends une chanson dans ma tête, une chanson emprunte de tristesse, une chanson qui appelle à ne ressentir que de sombres pensées. Je bascule dans l'obscurité, tu m'as abandonnée.

Je sais que tu ne reviendras jamais vers moi.

A présent, j'entends une voix qui résonne. Une voix qui chante, qui chante la chanson, cette chanson tellement triste. Je me vois, jouant cette chanson à la guitare, tu apparais devant moi, c'est toi qui chantes. De cette voix si sensuelle et masculine, cette voix qui me hante.

Je tremble, pas à cause de la chanson qui me chamboule, mais parce que c'est toi qui me la chante.

Tu sais que je l'aime, ça fait mal... Tu sais que je t'aime, ça fait mal. Tu me fais mal Drago, tellement mal! Je sais qu'il faut que je t'oublie.

Le tourbillon s'éloigne, c'est fini...


	2. Un jour je serais heureuse

2. Un jour je serais heureuse

Je l'ai revu le lendemain, il était seul dans un couloir, semblant attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. J'étais partagée entre le désir de venir le voir et d'obtenir une réponse, et le désir de m'enfuir en courant, loin de lui. Je commençais à faire demi tour, mais une force plus puissante que moi m'a poussé à aller lui parler.

Je m'approche, tu me souris, ce sourire si charmeur, je fonds.

Je regarde s'il n'y a personne aux alentours, si on nous voyait ensembles, ça serait une catastrophe, ils ne me le pardonneraient pas.

Tu me dis bonjour, je te réponds, j'essaie de ne pas te regarder dans les yeux, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je plonge mon regard dans le tien, je me noie dans un océan bleu-gris.

On commence à parler, les banalités du style "comment tu vas? les cours..." et tout ça.

Je ne peux plus détacher mon regard, je ne dis plus rien. Tu as l'air de réfléchir, la question me brûle les lèvres, mais je n'ose pas la poser. Mais soudain, ma langue sembla obéir à un ordre qui ne venait pas de moi. "Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu m'as dit hier "oui mais tu sais..."?

Tu sembles ne pas comprendre, il joue, je le sais. Malgré lui, son sourire en coin revient. Il semble m'hypnotiser. Je lui réexplique l'histoire, il fait comme si un éclair lui traversait l'esprit et me demande "Tu as réfléchi?". Je réponds oui "Et j'ai trouvé tout un tas de raisons aussi sombres les unes que les autres".

Tu me regardes encore avec ce sourire. Ce sourire que je déteste et que j'aime tant. "Dis moi tes raisons, je te dirais si c'est celle là". Je commence mon énumération "Je ne te plais plus", non ce n'est pas ça.

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent tandis qu'une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je lui plais encore! C'est déjà ça, mais j'avais tort de me réjouir si vite.

"Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre", non ce n'est pas ça. Même réaction de sa part, j'ai toujours autant de chances avec lui.

"Tu en as marre de m'attendre", ça dépend. Je rougis, j'aurais préféré qu'il comprenne plutôt d'en parler ouvertement. Je me sens observée, je n'y prends pas garde.

"Tu ne veux pas attendre longtemps avant de faire l'amour avec moi", son visage s'illumine de son sourire si charmeur, j'ai trouvé la raison. 

Il me dégoûte, j'avais raison, il veut mon corps, pas mon coeur. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis prisonnière de lui. Prisonnière de ses yeux, prisonnière de sa personne. Il a du me jeter un sort pour que je soit attachée si fort à lui. Mais ce n'est pas un sort, c'est ce qu'on appelle tout simplement l'amour. Mais un amour impossible, pas parce que nos deux maisons nous séparent. Non, mais parce que nos points de vue et conception de l'amour sont trop différents.

"Oui c'est ça, mais je connais déjà ton point de vue à ce sujet" ajoute-t-il.

C'est vrai, il sait que je suis encire vierge, il sait que pour mon premier, je veux attendre. Attendre de trouver la bonne personne, la personne que j'aimerais par dessus tout, et en qui j'aurais entièrement confiance.

Je suis encore partagée entre deux désir, celui de trouver une solution pour nous deux, et celui de laisser tomber, de lui cracher à la figure avant de m'en aller moi aussi. Je n'ai toujours pas dit un mot.

Il baisse la tête, il a l'air gêné, il ajoute "En plus, j'ai besoin d'être seul, enfin célibataire pour quelques temps tu comprend? Je suis désolé..."

Oui c'est ça, dis plutôt que tu préfères aller tirer ton coup avec plein d'autres filles avant de t'engager avec moi, car tu sais que tu auras du mal à m'avoir. Tu sais que malgré mon comportement je suis timide et réservée.

Toi désolé? Laisse moi rire, tu n'as jamais été désolé de ta vie!

Tu me tournes encore le dos et tu t'en vas, en prenant soin de te retourner vers moi avant de changer de couloir. Tu me regarde, me souris timidement et tu disparais à nouveau.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait réellement changé? Je n'en sais rien... Je ne veux pas le savoir, il faut que je t'oublie. Je sais que ça sera difficile, mais je le ferais et j'y arriverais! Un jour je serais heureuse!

J'entends des pas derrière moi, je me retourne et je vois Hermione qui marche vers moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras, je me blottis contre elle. Elle me caresse les cheveux, elle me console. Elle sait que je l'aime, que j'aime Drago. Et ça fait mal! Elle me murmure gentiment à l'oreille "Je suis désolée pour toi ma chérie. Un jour tu seras heureuse, je te le promet Ginny".

Oui, un jour je serais heureuse...


End file.
